The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries
by GoneForeverandEver
Summary: Sequel to The Hermione Granger Newborn Diaries.
1. Chapter 1: What Are We Going to Do?

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter One: What Are We Going to Do?

What are we going to do?

That's how I ended the last diary and that's how I'm going to start this one.

I held my knife as tightly as I could. I walked very slowly towards the Forbidden Forest, besides the fact that I had extreme vampire speed.

I also have extreme vampire hearing. That's how I perfectly heard the groans and moans from the seven Muggles that Voldemort held as prisoners.

Voldemort, the wizard that has no heart. The wizard who has killed my parents and millions of others. The wizard who tortured me and millions of others. The wizard who kidnapped Ginny, the girl who still has a crush on my boyfriend.

"I see you did what I told you," a cold voice said. "You're a good slave."

"I'm not your slave," I barked.

"Ouch," Voldemort said. "Easy there tiger."

"I'm here, let the poor Muggles go," I said fiercely.

"That wasn't part of the deal," he replied.

"This is a battle between you and Harry," I said. "Why are you bringing other innocent people into this?"

"I thought a girl like you would know that," he smirked. "So, I can make him suffer and weak."

"Are you scared that Harry will win?" I said. "That you will die and lose?"

"That's not going to happen," he shook his head. "I'm going to rule the world and you'll be my queen."

"Why me?" I said with irritation.

"I will let Potter live, so he can witness our marriage," Voldemort said. "That will make him suffer and weak."

"I think I'm going to throw up," I said.

"I did too at the thought of marrying a Mudblood," he said. "But, at least you're pretty."

I looked at him with furious eyes.

"Crossed the line, didn't I?" he asked. "Anyway, your next instruction is to kill Dumbledore."

"Fine," I said and I walked out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: True Gryffindors

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Two: True Gryffindors

"He wants me to murder you," I said.

Dumbledore, Lavender, Ron, the seven Muggles, and I were at Dumbledore's office.

"Give me the note," Dumbledore said.

I did.

"You don't need to worry anymore," Dumbledore said. "You've rescued the seven Muggles."

"I know," I sighed. "But he still has other innocent people as prisoners."

Dumbledore sighed. "I just wished you kids lived safe and sound in your childhoods. Not busy planning ways to stay alive."

"Well, we better get going," I said. "Bye."

As Ron, Lavender, and I walked to the Gryffindor tower, I began to speak.

"Look, I have to say that I'm very proud of you two," I said. "You don't have as much training as Harry, Draco, and I, but you sure have a lot of courage. And that's why you're Gryffindors."

Lavender smiled at me and Ron said, "Thank you."

Lavender and Ron, who helped free the seven Muggles as I distracted Voldemort. They really are true Gryffindors.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunger

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Three: Hunger

I giggled as Harry kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," I replied. "Since you say it every second."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Well, let's see…" I said. "Yes."

We kissed. We were at the Room of Requirements, spending time together.

"Did my fangs hurt you?" I said with concern.

He shook his head and said, "How about I play vampire?"

"Huh?" I said.

He pushed me gently, so now I lay on the sofa. He started to kiss my neck and his hands kept moving around my body.

"I'm so in love with you, Harry," I moaned.

"He laughed. "And I'm in love with you."

After several minutes, I said, "My turn!"

"No fair," he said as we switched spots. "You're already a vampire."

"Too bad," I said.

I started to kiss his neck.

Then, stopped.

Hunger ran through me.

I forgot to hunt before I got here.

I'm here all alone with him, and no one can stop me from biting him.

His scent is wonderful and his blood must be delicious.

Harry noticed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Harry," I said. "Get away from me this very instant."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to kill you!" I answered. "Go get Snape and tell him that I'm hungry!"

Wow, I really ruined the moment, didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4: The Marters Clan

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Four: The Marters Clan

The next day, I was sitting next to Malfoy at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for breakfast. Then, suddenly a hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

"It's Potter," Malfoy said loudly.

Harry removed his hand and sat down next to me.

"Well, thanks Malfoy for ruining it," Harry said.

"No problem," Malfoy said as he chewed toast. "Anytime."

"How are you friends with this guy?" Harry asked.

"How are you dating this guy?" Malfoy asked.

Then, they started arguing and I was caught in the middle. Literally, in the middle, since I was sitting right between them.

"Stop it!" I said. "Can't you get along for a second?"

"No," they said at the same time.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you," a male voice said.

I looked up to see William and Elizabeth.

"Oh my god," I said as I got up to hug them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"To talk to you, honey," Elizabeth smiled at me.

"Hey, Will," Malfoy said. "Hey, Liz."

"Wait," Harry said. "You know them?"

"How do you think I learned how to sword fight like Hermione?" Malfoy asked. "Anyways, at least I didn't try to kill them, which is useless because vampires live forever."

Then, they started arguing again.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" I asked.

William nodded and I followed them out of the Great Hall.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Hermione, something really dangerous has happened," Elizabeth said.

"Why? What happened?" I said with concern.

"The Marters joined Voldemort," Elizabeth said.

"The who?" I asked.

"The Marters are a vampire clan of fifteen vampires and they are very deadly," William answered.

"So, be alert for not only Death Eater attacks, but also for vampire attacks," Elizabeth added.

"This is not good," I shook my head.


	5. Chapter 5: The Vampire Way

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Five: The Vampire Way

"What's wrong?" Harry asked me as we were in the library.

"We're in deep trouble," I whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"A vampire clan joined Voldemort," I answered.

"We are in deep trouble," he replied.

"How's Dumbledore training you?" I said.

"Pretty well," he said. "Even Professor McGonagall and Snape helps."

"Interesting," I say.

"How come you always use a bow and arrows, swords, and knives?" he asks me. "I barely see you with a wand anymore."

"It's a vampire way," I smiled.

He leaned in and was about to kiss me when Ron came in and said, "Come quick! Malfoy in Luna are in trouble!"


	6. Chapter 6: Here We Go Again

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Six: Here We Go Again

Harry and I followed Ron to the corridor and looked out the window.

There were ten Death Eaters surrounding Draco and Luna in a giant circle.

"Give me your broom," I said to Harry.

He pulled out a miniature broom from his pocket and with a spell, turned it life-size.

I flew out the window and threw a knife at a Death Eater.

He died.

The other Death Eaters looked up at me.

I got to the ground and threw the broomstick at Luna, who grabbed it and flew away. Then, I pulled out another knife from my pocket and threw it at Malfoy, who caught it.

Malfoy and I were fighting the Death Eaters back to back. Once he threw the knife at a Death Eater right in the heart, he started to fight with his wand.

Finally, all of them died.

Then, ten other Death Eaters came from the forest and surrounded us.

I put my hand into my pocket.

There were no more knives and I left my wand in the Girl's Dormitories.

The Death Eaters continued to surround us in a giant circle.

I ran and punched a Death Eater in the face. Then, I continued to run to the forest.

I climbed up a tree. There they were. My bow and arrows in the tree that I always climb to.

"She left you," a Death Eater laughed.

I shot my arrow at him and he died.

I continued to shot arrows and Draco continued to fight with his wand. All the Death Eaters died.

I was ready to jump out of the tree when someone grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth.

I struggled to be out of this person's grasp. But, I couldn't. This person was too strong.

It only meant one thing: this person is a vampire from the Marters Clan.

I realized that this is my kidnapping that Voldemort wants. This vampire will bring me to him and I will be tortured just like when they tortured me in my human life.

'Here we go again,' I thought miserably.


	7. Chapter 7: No Escape

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Seven: No Escape

"Why, hello Mudblood traitor," Voldemort's cold voice greeted me.

Voldemort has got more powerful. Now, he has his own prison filled with innocent people and the Death Eaters are the guards. The first thing they did when I first got here, was to throw me in a cell.

How nice was that.

"You put on such a show back there when we attacked," he said.

"I always put on a show," I replied. "A good one unlike yours."

"We'll see about that," he grinned. "Because now you're going to be part of my show."

I looked up for an escape. But, there was only a tiny window with bars on it. I looked to where Voldemort was, at the other side of the bars surrounded by guards.

Voldemort grinned even wider, "There's really no escape."


	8. Chapter 8: Join the Show

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Eight: Join the Show

I woke up to the sound of painful screaming the next day.

This jail is a hell filled with screaming and the smell of dead people. Since I have extreme vampire smell, the smell of the dead is worse. At least I don't really go hungry.

Suddenly, the door to my cell opens, I found myself looking at two male vampires.

"Get up," one of them said. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants you."

I got up and the two vampires grabbed my arms very hard.

We walked out of the cell to the hallway. As we continued to walk, I caught glimpses of other people in cells. They looked hungry and extremely tired.

We walked into a room marked: The Meeting Room. They made me sit in a chair and tied me in chains. These chains seemed familiar and something told me not to struggle or else the chains will get even tighter.

Then, Voldemort walked into the room with a huge smile on his face.

He pulled out a chair and sat next to me. The two vampires stood right in font of the door and I noticed this room had no windows.

"Let's watch a movie," he said.

With a flick of his wand, the lights turned off and a video of him in Paris appeared on the wall.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Opps," he said. "Wrong one."

He flicked his wand again and Harry and Ginny appeared on the wall. They were at the Room of Requirements, sitting at the sofa. He had his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

"It will all be alright," Ginny said. "Hermione has already forgotten about you and is now with Malfoy. She's safe."

"I still can't get her out of my head," Harry said.

Ginny's face turned with anger. But, then cleared into innocence.

"You'll forget about her like she forget about you," Ginny smiled at him. "I promise."

With that, she took off his shirt and started to kiss him.

He replied by taking off her shirt and unhooking her bra. Then, he started to suck her breasts. While he was doing that, she was happily taking off his pants. Then, he took off her skirt. So, there they were, both naked making love.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the image disappeared and the lights turned on.

"So, will you join my show?" he asked.

"O f course," I answered.


	9. Chapter 9: MIsery Business

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Nine: Misery Business

I had my hiking boots, leather jacket, bow and arrows, and a long braid. I was walking with such a force. Walking with me was Ginny Weasley.

"Remember he's all yours," I said to her.

"Thank you, Hermione!" she exclaimed.

She has no idea what I know.

When I opened the door to the Great Hall, everyone gasped.

I grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her to Harry.

I violently threw her to him, and she ended up on his lap.

"Here's your slut," I laughed.

I walked away to Draco, who stood up. I reached up and kissed him on the lips.

The boys started to make cat calls.

"Turn up the music," I whispered to Draco, who grinned.

"I have an announcement to make!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me.

I jumped on the Slytherin table.

The music started playing.

_I'm in the business of misery._

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months._

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we caught on fire._

_She's got it out of me._

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who._

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true._

_Not one of them involving you._

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true._

_Not one of them involving…_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag._

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good._

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God does it feel so…_

_It just feels so good._

The music stopped playing.

"Thank you for listening," I said and everyone cheered.

I jumped off the table and grabbed Draco by the hand. Then, we both walked out of the Great Hall together.


	10. Chapter 10: Brother and Sister

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Ten: Brother and Sister

"Hermione," Draco said. "Why are we going to the Forbidden Forest?"

"We're going to hunt," I replied.

"But, didn't you say-"he began.

"Here," I interrupted him by giving him a bottle of garlic. "When it looks like I'm going to attack you, just put this all over yourself. Your scent will smell horrible."

Once we got to the forest, I climbed up the tree where I once left a sword. Once I got it, I jumped off the tree.

I gave the sword to Draco.

The hunt went pretty well and I didn't lose control. Malfoy killed a deer and I killed a bear. I ate both the bear and the deer.

"That was awesome what you did back there," Draco broke the silence.

We were both sitting on the ground of the Forbidden Forest.

"What?" I said. "My singing or me kissing you?"

"The singing," Draco said. "No offense, Hermione, but I don't really like you."

"I don't like you either," I said. "I like you as a brother."

I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"And I like you as a sister," he said.

"You mean love," I corrected him. "Love as a sister."

"And you mean love," he grinned at me. "Love as a brother."


	11. Chapter 11:TheGirlWhoSurvived

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Eleven: The-Girl-Who-Survived

An owl went straight towards us at the Great Hall. I was sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table as usual.

I opened up the letter the owl left us. It also left a copy of _The Daily Prophet._

Only two words were on the letter: You're welcome.

I looked at Draco. "You're good."

Last night, Draco arranged something for us on the paper. To makes sure that Voldemort will see it.

I looked at the newspaper; today's title was _The-Girl-Who-Survived: New Love?_

"It suits you," Draco said. "You've survived many things."

"True," I replied.

There were two pictures under the title. One was of Draco and I kissing in the Great Hall. Another was of us in the Forbidden Forest. I had my head on his shoulder and his arm was around me.

The article was about how I started to date The-Boy-Who-Lived and how after that I was in constant danger. It said that I've survived many of those dangers. The article also stated that during my first kidnapping, The-Boy-Who-Lived started to cheat on me with Ginny Weasley. Then, they said that I have a big heart since I rescued Ginny when I escaped my second kidnapping. Finally, it states that I'm moving on by dating Draco Malfoy.

That was just brilliant.

"Do you want me to make things worse for everyone?" Draco asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Hey, everyone!" Draco exclaimed. "I have an announcement to make!"

"Oh no," Ron said all the way from the Gryffindor table. "Don't tell me he's going to sing now!"

"I would like to ask Hermione Jane Granger a question," Draco continued.

He dropped to his knees in front of me and he pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Reactions

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twelve: Reactions

When he asked to make things worse for everyone, I've never imagined this. He did make things worse.

"Yes," I said through a fake smile.

Everyone started to cheer until someone's voice interrupted it all.

"I won't allow it!" the voice continued.

Draco and I turned to see Harry pointing his wand at Draco.

I grabbed Draco's hand and we both ran out of the Great Hall.

Once we got out of the Great Hall, I stopped and said, "Get on my back."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Just do it," I said.

He did. With my vampire strength and speed, we got to the Room of Requirements in a flash.

When we opened the door, there were six chairs. Just what we wanted.

We left the door wide open and hid in the closet.

That's when I heard Harry come in, panting.

I knew it was him because of his wonderful scent. He's like my own personal heaven that I will never have. I guess he's not the only one making sacrifices. I still love him, believe me. But what he did hurt me immensely.

Ginny, Ron, and Lavender joined Harry in the Room of Requirements.

"Baby," Ginny said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Malfoy," he answered. "I swear, when I see him, I will kill him."

Luna and Neville joined in and closed the door behind them.

"Neville, Luna," Ron said. "What are you doing here?"

Draco and I opened the closet slightly to see that they were all sitting in the chairs.

"Looking for Draco and Hermione," Luna answered.

"So, we're all looking for them," Ginny said angrily.

Draco and I walked out of the closet and they all turned to look at us.

"I'm glad you came," I smiled. "Because we have a movie to show you."

They all looked confused. So, I just looked at Draco, who flicked his wand.

The lights turned off and the movie began. The same one Voldemort showed me.

I looked at all of them for their reactions. Lavender, Luna, and Neville looked shocked. Ginny seemed satisfied. Harry seemed ashamed. Ron looked furious.

When the movie finished, Ron yelled, "I'm going to kill both of you!"

"Well, Draco and I are going to start planning the wedding," I said. "Lavender, Luna, Neville, do you want to help?"

The three of them nodded and followed Draco and I out the door.


	13. Chapter 13: It's Time

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Thirteen: It's Time

I was sitting next to the tree near the lake alone. I was just thinking.

Life without Harry is like life with nothing. But, he's happily with Ginny, kissing all the time. I bet even making more love. All this breaks my heart.

But, here I am still on the look out for Death Eaters and even vampires from the Marters clan. Is Harry doing anything to protect Hogwarts like me? He's still getting trained by Dumbledore.

William and Elizabeth are help too. Without being spotted, they've spied on Voldemort's prison to see any of his whereabouts.

Draco and I still practice sword fighting and knife combat together. Sometimes, we even hunt together. He still carries the bottle of garlic with him.

"Hermione," a familiar voice said. "It's time."

I didn't look up. "It's time already?"

Elizabeth sat down next to me. "Hermione, you don't have to do this."

"I want to," I said.

William sat down too. "Then, here's a suggestion. Don't ever let another vampire bite you. Or else you'll die."

I nodded and said, "Thanks. So, what's the plan?"


	14. Chapter 14: A Final GoodBye

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Fourteen: A Final Good-Bye

I found him sitting alone in the Quidditch Pitch. Finally, there's no red-headed slut with him.

I sat down next to him and he looked at me with a serious face.

"Why so serious?" I asked him.

"Do you have any idea what you and Malfoy done to me?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea what you and Ginny have done to me?" I asked.

"Hermione," he sighed. "That was a long time ago."

"But I see you guys together now," I said. "God knows what you guys do behind closed doors."

"I'm sorry," he said.

I sighed. "You better be. But, do you love her?"

"What?" he asked.

"Do you love Ginny?" I said.

"Of course not," he shook his head. "I'm in love with you and I will always be in love with you."

"I'm sorry too," I said. "But, Voldemort only let me free if I made you angry."

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "You could have told me! I would have understood."

"I know," I sighed again. "But, seeing you with Ginny just made me jealous."

"Hermione," he said as he grabbed my face with his hands. "I will never love a girl as much as I love you. My love for you is larger than the universe."

I started to cry my terrible tears of blood.

"Hermione," he said. "What's wrong?"

"You love me so much, it hurts," I said between tears.

He wiped off my tears with his thumb and said, "Hermione, I love you. I always have and always will."

"Harry," I said softly. "I leave tonight."

"What?" he asked.

"Draco and I have to pretend to be on Voldemort's side," I answered. "So please act surprised when you see us with him."

"Be safe," he just said.

Then, we shared an unforgettable kiss.


	15. Chapter 15: A Final Song

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Fifteen: A Final Song

"Hermione Granger will now sing us a song with her parents," Dumbledore said in the Great Hall during dinner.

Everyone cheered as William, Elizabeth, and I walked in front of the teacher's table. William had his guitar, Elizabeth's going to sing the back-up vocals, and I'm the lead singer.

All the lights turned off except for one, when William began to play the guitar.

I started to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_And all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Don't you dare look out your window._

_Darling, everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold onto this lullaby._

_Even when the music's gone._

_Gone._

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound. _


	16. Chapter 16: Breakfast

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Sixteen: Breakfast

I woke up the next day in a fancy bedroom with Draco sleeping next to me.

Nothing wrong happened last night between us. So don't worry. We're just brother and sister, remember?

"Wake up," I yelled in Draco's ear.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" he asked.

"Hey," I said. "I'm just being helpful. We have to go have breakfast with the Death Eaters in the Meeting Room by ten."

"Yuck," Draco said. "We have to meet my parents."

"How do you think I feel?" I said. "I'm going to a room filled with people who want to kill me!"

Draco just said, "Don't worry too much. It'll all be alright."

Voldemort's prison is only two stories. The first floor is an actual prison for innocent people. The second floor is like a five-star hotel for the Death Eaters, which they don't deserve.

Draco and I walked down to the Meeting Room, hand in hand. When we got there, all of them fell into silence.

"What's wrong?" I said to them. "Aren't cute short dresses in style anymore?"

"They're just surprised that I let a Mudblood into our group," Voldemort said.

I just shrugged as Draco and I sat down to eat breakfast.

"Draco, darling!" Narcissa Malfoy greeted him. "How good to see you!"

I looked up to see that both his parents joined us.

"It's good to see you too, mum," Draco replied. "Mum, dad, this is Hermione, the girl I'm going to marry."

I was waiting for them to start throwing curses at me or screaming. I was wrong.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Hermione," Narcissa said. "Draco talks a lot about you."

"Really?" I said. "That's great because I talk a lot about him. I talk about his wonderful personality, his great hair, and his eyes that make you forget who you are."

I was thinking of Harry when I said this.

"Honey," Narcissa looked at her husband. "She's perfect for him."

"Death Eaters," Voldemort said. "The plan is to attack Hogsmeade. Then, we attack Hogwarts. You, you, you, you, and you."

He pointed at five different Death Eaters.

"Will guard this building with young Malfoy and Granger."

A Death Eater raised his hand and asked, "Why doesn't Granger join us in the attack to surprise Potter?"

"She will," Voldemort answered. "But the Hogsmeade attack will take a long time and young Malfoy still has to teach her some things. Both of them will join us for the Hogwarts attack."

"Sure thing, Voldy," I gave him two thumbs up.

"Don't call me that!" he barked at me.

"Sure thing, dude," I corrected myself.

Wow, this Death Eater thing is harder than I thought.


	17. Chapter 17: Getting the Job Done

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Seventeen: Getting the Job Done

Now is the time to put the plan into action. Voldemort and his Death Eaters left to attack Hogsmeade. The prison is practically empty for five Death Eaters.

"Got the keys?" I asked Draco quietly.

He nodded. "Got the potions?"

I nodded. "Ready in three…two…ONE!"

I shoot my arrow to a Death Eater who was guarding a cell. He died. Then, to another, who also died. While I was doing that, Draco was throwing knives at the other two Death Eaters, who died.

"Where's the last one?" I said.

"Right here," a male voice said.

Draco and I turned to see a Death Eater pointing his wand at us.

I pushed Draco to the ground as the Death Eater cast the Avada Kedrava curse.

As the spell hit me, nothing happened and the Death Eater looked surprised.

I raised my bow and arrow. "Good-bye."

I shot my arrow and the Death Eater fell and died.

Draco and I went to one of the cells, and opened it with the key.

The people in the cell gave their "thank you" as they walked out of the cell.

Draco opened the other cells and now we had about three hundred people in our care.

"Listen up," I said and they all fell into silence. "Draco will lead you to somewhere safe and I will join you later. For now, I will place potions in different places. After a minute, these potions will explode and this building will be destroyed."

"Aren't you going to die?" a man asked.

I shook my head. "I'm already dead."

Everybody gasped and broke into chatter.

"Don't be alarmed to know that I'm a vampire," I said. "But please keep this information quiet. No one is supposed to know about that."

They all understood and followed Draco out of the building.

I placed five potions in different places. Then, I ran outside.

Once I reached a safe distance, Voldemort's prison exploded.

That's how you get the job done.


	18. Chapter 18: Mother and Daughter

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Eighteen: Mother and Daughter

I was in the muggle world, in William's and Elizabeth's mansion. The living room held the three hundred prisoners, who were eating sandwiches.

"Hermione," Elizabeth said to me in the kitchen. "You should stay here and take care of them."

"No," I shook my head. "William gave you that job. Besides, Draco and I have to join the attack at Hogwarts."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed. "Tell William that I love him when you see him."

"Sure thing," I said. "I love you, mom."

Elizabeth gave me a huge hug. "Why do I have to have a Daughter who's so brave and caring?"

"Why do I have to have a mom who's extremely nice and sweet?" I smiled at her.

Draco interrupted us. "Hermione, it's time."

"Bye, mom," I said to Elizabeth.

"Bye, sweetheart," she said. "Be safe, I love you."


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle Begins

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Nineteen: The Battle Begins

"That was embarrassing," Draco said as we got to the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh, come on," I said. "It isn't that bad. Just admit that I'm strong and fast."

Draco still gets embarrassed when he gets on my back. But, hey, we get faster to the places that way.

"Draco, honey!" Narcissa greeted."You've just got here on time! We're about to attack."

"Where's dad?" Draco asked.

"Standing right next to our Dark Lord," Narcissa answered. "He's a loyal Death Eater."

"Shh," I said. "The Dark Lord is going to give us an order."

There were many Death Eaters in the forest. As many as the students at Hogwarts. Voldemort was right in front of us all, ready to lead the attack.

"Death Eaters," Voldemort yelled. "Attack!"

We all ran out of the forest and towards the school. That's when spells were starting to hit us. William and Elizabeth did warn them and they were prepared.

I looked up to the sky to see they were throwing spells at us while riding their broomsticks. The Death Eaters fired spells back at them.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked me.

"Uh, I don't have one," I said with shame.

"What?" Draco said with alarm. "So, we're in a war and you don't have a plan?"

"Pretty much," I said and then I pushed him before a spell could hit him.

"Thanks," he said as he got up from the ground.

"Look!" I pointed to the sky. "It looks like a fireworks show."

It was true because lights kept flashing everywhere from the spells.

"Too bad it's deadly," Draco replied.

"Death Eaters," Voldemort yelled over the painful screams. "Start going into the castle!"

Voldemort and his Death Eaters ran to continue the battle inside the castle.

I was ready to follow when Draco grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Let's say our good-byes first," he said.

He grabbed a broom from the ground and it was wet from blood. But, Draco and I rode on it anyway. We flew up to the skies. Then, we headed towards a window. I saw the person I love the most, Harry with his back to the window. Ron was sitting next to him on his bed. Then, he saw me, smiled, and pointed to us.

Harry turned around and pure joy filled his face. I can't believe he's happy to see me.

Draco and I hopped into the Boy's Dormitories and Harry embraced me.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too," I said.

"How come you guys are in here?" Draco asked. "You know there's a war going on, right?"

Ron sighed. "Yes, we know. But, Dumbledore said we're safer in our towers. The order are the ones fighting out there."

"So, the old man ordered you guys to hide," Draco laughed.

"I think it's a wise choice," I said as Harry was still embracing me.

"So, where are the rest of the guys?" Draco asked, looking around at the almost empty room.

"Downstairs in the Common Room," Ron answered.

"I know this isn't my business," I began. "But, Ron, don't you want to be with Lavender right now?"

"I do," Ron admitted. "But, I can't let Harry here alone."

"Well, he's not alone now," I said.

"Yeah," Harry said and then kissed my right cheek. "I have the most beautiful company right now."

Then, we heard a scream from the Common Room. That's when the door opened and Neville came in.

"Guys," he said as he shut the door closed. "We have trouble. The Death Eaters broke into the tower and Dumbledore's dead."


	20. Chapter 20: A Poor Bride

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty: A Poor Bride

"What?" Ron, Harry, Draco, and I asked at the same time.

"You heard me," Neville said. "We have to hurry and make our escape."

"How about the other guys that was in the common room?" Ron asked.

"They ran to the Girl's Dormitories to warn the girls," Neville answered.

"Hermione and I have a broom," Draco said.

"Me too," Ron, Harry, and Neville said.

As Ron and Neville flew out the window, Harry said. "How about Hermione rides with me?"

"No way, Potter," Draco said. "If a Death Eater sees her with you, our plans will be ruined."

I sighed. "He's right. But I really want to ride with you too. Maybe some other time."

I kissed his cheek because if I kissed his lips, I knew I will never stop.

Draco and I flew out the window, and so did Harry. Just in time because two Death Eaters entered the Boy's Dormitories.

As Ron, Neville, Draco, Harry, and I were flying; I noticed the Quidditch stadium was burning into flames.

"They took away our joy," Ron said.

"Where should we go?" Neville asked.

"Maybe we can go into the Forbidden Forest and make some shelter for us," I suggested. "Or we could go look for the others. But all I know for sure is that we can't go to Hogwarts. Now that Dumbledore is gone, Hogwarts is no longer safe."

We all landed in the forest. We used our wands for some light.

Then, suddenly I felt a strong pain on my right arm. I looked at it to see an arrow through my arm. I was bleeding. I removed it painfully and I screamed.

All the guys turned to look at me. They all seemed grossed out.

"You're not the only one good with an arrow, sweetheart," a male voice said.

I turned to see a man with a bow and arrows. I had a feeling he's from the Marters clan.

"RUN!" I yelled to the guys. "Run! Get on your brooms! Go somewhere safe."

They all started to run and I did too. But, the vampire firmly grabbed me by the waist.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

That's when the guys stopped and turned to point their wands at the vampire.

The vampire laughed and his grip on me only got tighter, which hurt.

"You don't want me to bite her, do you?" the vampire kissed my neck slowly.

Harry growled.

Suddenly, the vampire lifted me and carried me like a man does to his bride.

That only made Harry angrier.

"Excuse me," the vampire laughed again. "But Miss Granger needs to get ready for her wedding."

With that, we got to Hogwarts in a flash. Leaving Draco, harry, Ron, and Neville alone in the forest.


	21. Chapter 21: Voldemort's Victory

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-One: Voldemort's Victory

The vampire kept hold of me as we walked towards the Great Hall. When we walked in, there was pure silence. All the Death Eaters were in the room. I felt their eyes glued to me.

Then, the vampire pushed me into a chair and tied me with chains.

Voldemort walked into the Great Hall with a snake following him.

"Well, if it isn't our Mudblood traitor?" Voldemort's cold voice said. "How nice of you to destroy my prison and let my prisoners free. Let's also mention the five Death Eaters you've killed."

I didn't answer, I kept quiet.

"You know what your punishment is?" he asked. "You'll be marrying me tomorrow and guess who's my best man?"

I sighed and said, "Who?"

"Potter," Voldemort laughed. "Bring in the old man!"

Two Death eaters walked in carrying Dumbledore's dead body. They threw his cold body right at my feet.

Every Death Eater broke into wild laughter.

I looked at Dumbledore and tried not to cry. My tears are evidence that I'm a vampire. They can't know that yet. If they do, they'll send a Marters vampire to kill me.

"This is our victory!" Voldemort yelled. "We've won! We rule Hogwarts and the ministry!"

"Send Mudblood to her room," Voldemort ordered two vampires. "By the way, guess who's going to play your father in the ceremony?"

I sighed again and said, "Who?" as the two vampires took the chains off of me.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort answered.


	22. Chapter 22: Cold

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Two: Cold

Cold. That's all I feel as I lay on the dirty floor. They haven't tortured me yet and I wish they've killed me already.

I don't want to marry Voldemort. I mean, who does? He's old, bald, has no nose, and has a terrible personality. The only good reason to marry him is to gain wealth and power. But, he's marrying me to make Harry suffer.

Harry, the man I love with all my heart and soul. He's the one I want to marry. I'd love to wake up and see him first thing in the morning. Before I go to sleep, I'd love to make love to him. Everyday I'll love him more and more. I'd love to make him happy and see a smile on his face every second of his life. But those dreams will never come true.

Today, I'll become Mrs. Hermione Jane Riddle. But, I've always dreamed to be Mrs. Hermione Jane Potter. That also will not come true.

"Mudblood, get up," the vampire said.

I sighed and got up so he can grip me hard again. As I was on the floor, he was watching me in a comfy chair.

We walked out of the room and into the corridor of Hogwarts.

As we walked, I said, "Is this going to be an Evil School of Magic or something?"

The vampire shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you help him, and he doesn't tell you his plans?" I said.

He became quiet and led me into a classroom that has become a beauty salon. He dragged me into a chair.

"I have never learned your name," I said.

"Erick," he said with a grunt.

"Well, Erick," I said. "I bet you're my official body guard."

He became quiet again.

That was when two female vampires walked in.

Without a word, they began adding make-up to my face. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I thought they made me look like an angel which in reality, I'm not.

Then, they started doing my hair. They've created an elegant bun. My brown hair wasn't in my eyes anymore.

"Get up," one of the female vampires said.

I got up and they helped me put on the dress. Then, I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was strapless and it was long. I really did look like an angel with this beautiful white dress.

"All you have to say is "I do" and you'll be alright," the other female vampire said.

"Thanks," I said. "Do you know who's going to be in the wedding?"

"All the Death Eaters and the Hogwarts students that survived with their families. Even the _Daily_ _Prophet_'s reporters are going to be there," the female vampire answered.

"It's the second most important event of the year," the other female vampire said.

"What's the first?" I said.

"Voldemort's Victory," she answered.

A knock was on the door and a voice said, "We're about to start in five minutes."

And once again I felt cold.


	23. Chapter 23: The Worst Wedding Ever

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Worst Wedding Ever

The wedding music turned to death music for me.

As Snape and I walked slowly down the aisle, I noticed a lot of familiar people. Especially my classmates. I even noticed the family of red-heads. They all gave me a sad smile.

I look away from them and Snape whispered, "Just don't make him angry."

I laughed. "Like I would ever dream of it."

I looked towards my future husband and then the person next to him. The person whom I love the most.

Harry looks extremely handsome in his tuxedo. Our eyes were glued to each other. Then, I noticed a male vampire standing next to him. He was smirking.

I looked at our audience. All the Death Eaters were also smirking. Most of my classmates were crying. Those who weren't seemed to have no expression their faces like Harry.

That's when I opened my big mouth and started to sing.

_Hold onto this lullaby._

_Even when the music's gone._

_Gone._

_Don't you dare look out your window._

_Darling, everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

That's when all my classmates started to sing with me.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

Our voices got louder.

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

I turned to Voldemort and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Draco's father ran the ceremony.

"Do you our Lord take Miss Granger as your wife?"

Voldemort looked at Harry with a smirk as he said, "I do."

"Do you, Miss Granger take our Lord as your husband?"

I looked at a pretty blue bird that was flying high in the sky. I smiled at it. It was free. It could fly wherever it wanted to and do whatever it wanted to do. All that I want to do or have, I can't anymore. Since I'm not free. I'm a prisoner for all eternity.

"Do you, Miss Granger take our Lord as your husband?" Mr. Malfoy repeated.

I sighed. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Voldemort's lips touched mine and I felt disgusted. I also had a headache.

When the kiss ended, I ran and a vampire grabbed me. So I ended up vomiting on his shirt.

All the Death Eaters laughed.

The vampire led me back to Voldemort, who offered me his hand. I grabbed it and we both walked towards Hogwarts for the reception.

Once we got inside, the two female vampires from before grabbed me. They dragged me to the room we were in before.

I sat in a chair and closed my eyes as they were redoing my make-up. Then, they untied my hair and let my curls go free.

"Get up," one of them said.

I opened my eyes and stood up. They helped me put on the dress. This dress was also strapless and long. But, it had a different design and was still beautiful. The color of the dress was emerald green. Which reminds me of Harry's gorgeous eyes.

"Ready?" one of them asked.

I nodded and they escorted me to the Great Hall. I observed as everyone was dancing to the music.

All the Death Eaters were drunk. My classmates and their families seemed scared to death, but managed to dance. The Marters clan was guards. The only person who seemed really happy was Ginny, who was dancing with Harry.

"Mrs. Riddle," a familiar voice said. "May I have a dance?"

I turned to see Draco.

"Don't call me that," I said furiously.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Then, we started to dance. My hands on his shoulders and his hands on my waist. We swayed to the music together. But, I wish it was Harry, whom I would be dancing with.

"We'll figure out a plan, sis," Draco whispered.

"Which is, bro?" I whispered back.

"Potter has to man up and kill Voldy," he whispered.

"But how?" I whispered. "He can't do that with all this security around."

"I'll think of something," he said. "I promise."

"May I cut in?" a voice asked.

I hoped it was Harry, but instead it was Neville.

"No problem," Draco said.

Then, Neville and I started to dance.

"So, how are you, Nev?" I said.

"Horrible," he said. "I can't believe this happened to you, Hermione. It's not right."

"I know, Nev," I sighed.

"Can we speak to you, Hermione?" someone asked.

I looked up to see Luna and Lavender.

"Sure," I smiled. "Excuse me, Neville."

I followed them to a table. We all sat down.

"So, how does it feel to be the queen of Hogwarts?" Lavender asked.

"Huh?" I said with confusion.

Luna handed me a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

_The New Hogwarts_

_Now that Dumbledore died, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is taking control of Hogwarts. A new strict rule was put that states no muggleborns allowed. You-Know-Who made the rule, even though his wife is a muggleborns. All the teachers have been fired and are replaced by Death Eaters. Snape is the only teacher who hasn't been fired._

"This can't be," I said.

"Well, that's how it is," Lavender said sadly.

"We start classes tomorrow," Luna said.

"Mrs. Riddle," a male voice said.

I didn't react.

"Hermione," the voice said.

I turned to see Erick.

"What?" I said.

He sighed and carried me like the night he kidnapped me.

All eyes were on us. The Death Eaters started to laugh.

I buried my head in Erick's chest, so I wouldn't see anything. As we walked out of the Graet Hall, I fell asleep. 


	24. Chapter 24: Memories

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Four: Memories

"Wake up," Erick grunted. "Time for breakfast."

I woke up to see that I was sleeping on a warm comfy bed.

I must have looked confused because Erick said, "The Lord said you need your beauty sleep even though you're a Mudblood."

I quickly changed and Erick led me to the Great Hall.

When I walked to the Great Hall, I noticed many differences. There were no tables; all the students were eating breakfast on the floor. There was only one table and Voldemort and the new teachers were sitting there. There was an extra seat for me right next to Voldemort.

I sat down and started eating breakfast in silence.

"Wondering where Potter is?" Voldemort smirked.

I kept eating and didn't look at him.

"The Room of Requirements has become Potter's prison," he said.

"Quite proud of yourself, aren't you?" I finally spoke.

He ignored me and said, "I'm only giving you ten minutes to visit him."

I stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

When I got to the Room of Requirements, two vampires were standing outside as guards.

When they saw me, they nodded and let me in. Once the door closed, I saw harry sleeping on the floor against the wall.

This room was completely empty. It had nothing. This really was a prison for Harry.

I looked at Harry once again. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. The reason I came here is to finally talk to him. But, I didn't want to wake him up.

But, I couldn't help it. I sat down next to him and caress his face. Then, his gorgeous eyes opened to greet me.

"Hello, love," he said.

Suddenly, his lips crashed into mine and we kissed passionately.

When the kiss ended, he said, "It's been a long time since I kissed those wonderful lips of yours."

I laughed and said, "The same goes to you."

I put my head on his shoulder and his arm instantly went around me.

"I've missed you," I said into the silence.

"I've missed you more," he replied as he kissed my cheek.

"You sure know how to love a girl," I laughed again.

"Especially if that girl is the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life," Harry said.

So we sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Hermione," he finally spoke. "I'm extremely sorry that this happened to you."

"You're right," I said and he looked shocked. "You should be sorry about an old man wanting power. It's your entire fault."

"That makes no sense," he admitted.

"Exactly," I said. "You're blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. That makes no sense."

"But I can't help feeling guilty," he said.

"That's how wonderful of a person you are," I said.

He looked at me and I became lost in his eyes.

Without breaking this connection, he pulled me to his lap.

"How come you're so perfect and ended up with me?" he asked.

"I'm not perfect," I said. "No one is."

"Still, what made you go out with me in the first place?" he asked.

That's when I started to have a headache. I tried to remember, but I couldn't. All I remember of our relationship was when I became a vampire. I can't remember anything of our relationship when I was human.

"Hermione," he said with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Harry," I said. "I'm sorry but since I'm a vampire, I can't remember anything of my human life. Even our relationship."

"I'll help you," he said. "Just close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and felt his hands holding mine.

"Picture the Hogwarts Express and a little eleven-year-old girl," Harry said. "She has brown bushy hair, golden eyes, and a big wide smile with buck teeth."

I laughed at the image in my head.

"The girl was helping a boy named Neville look for toad. She went to compartment to compartment. Until she spotted a red-head about to cast a spell on his rat, Scabbers. Then, she cast a spell on this other boy in the compartment. This boy had round glasses, messy jet-black hair, and an ugly scar on his forehead. And for years to come, this boy is still under your spell."

My eyes flew open to see face just inches away from mine.

Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

I stopped the kiss and stared into space.

"_Since when do you like me?" I ask._

"_Since forever," he said as he put his arm around me._

_I pulled away from him and stood up. "Where's Ron?"_

"_Not here," Harry said. "Come on, Hermione. It's not a prank. I really do like you. Do you like me?"_

"_O f course," I said without thinking. "I mean… I like you as a friend."_

"_Sure, as a friend," Harry said. "You don't think I notice when you stare at me in class?"_

"_Is it that obvious?" I ask._

"_Yes," Harry answered. "You like me and I like you. So that only means one thing: would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_But, I thought we were just friends," I said._

"_Hermione," Harry said as he grabbed hold of my hands. "I like you and I want to be your boyfriend."_

"_Why?" I say. "I'm ugly and you could go out with someone pretty-"_

_He interrupted me with a soft kiss._

"_Do you believe you're beautiful now?" he asked me._

"_You… you just kissed me," I said._

_He hold my hands again._

"_Would you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" he asked._

That was a memory of our vey first kiss.

Then, another memory went in my head.

It was first year and I said to Harry, "You're a great wizard, Harry."

It was second year and I was petrified.

It was third year and I was holding onto Harry for dear life as we were soaring across the sky with Buckbeak.

It was fourth year and I stayed by Harry's side as Ron was ignoring him.

It was fifth year and I was hit by a curse by Dolhvo.

It was sixth year and I was confused about my life.

It was seventh year and my entire life changed because of harry.

"I know what made me go out with you in the first place," I suddenly said.

"What?" he asked.

"It was because I'm completely in love with you," I answered.


	25. Chapter 25: A Trap

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Trap

I don't how, but I ended up sleeping on Harry's lap. When I woke up, I knew that more than ten minutes passed.

"Harry?" I said.

"Yes, my love?" he said sleepily.

"Voldemort only gave me ten minutes to be here," I said. "I don't want to leave, but I can't help to feel suspicious."

Harry became a hundred percent alert at the name of Voldemort.

"Well, done!" a voice cried.

Harry and I looked up to see a young blond man in the room with us.

"Finally, you've became suspicious! About time for the smartest witch in Hogwarts to realize!" he exclaimed. "My name is Charles and I'm the leader of the Marters clan."

"Well," I said. "It's not nice to meet you."

"Well," he began. "I don't care. But how stupid do you think we are?"

"A lot," I confessed. "Since your working for Voldy-shorts."

"Nice nickname," he laughed. "I'll make sure to tell him that."

"Oh, he already knows," I replied.

"Anyways," Charles said. "Do you think we're that stupid to not know that you're a vampire?"

"Well, you've never mentioned it," I said.

"We knew since the very first day I met you," Charles said. "Remember, up in the tree?"

My eyes widened. "That was you?"

He nodded and said, "We're older than you and stronger. You can't compete with us. Anyway, when was the last time you've hunted, Miss Granger?"

I gasped and he laughed and left.

"This is a trap!" I said to Harry. "They want me to kill you myself."


	26. Chapter 26: Making Love

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Six: Making Love

Harry put his strong, yet gentle hands on my face. I did the same to him. We became lost in each others eyes again.

"Listen Hermione," he said. "I love you and I trust you. I k now you won't kill me."

I started to cry and I buried my face in his chest. When I looked up, I saw that my tears left blood stains on his shirt. I ran to a corner of the room and kept crying. I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm a monster."

"Hermione," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're not a monster. You're an angel. You're my angel."

"Harry," I said quietly. "Can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure," he said and then walked away.

I closed my eyes and continued to cry.

Then, another memory went in my head.

_Harry laughed. "Seriously, Hermione. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me as friends/'_

"_As friends?" I asked. "Sure, why not?"_

"_Great," Harry smiled. "I'll see you around."_

Then, another.

"_She's the prettiest girl in school," Harry began. "She's smart, talented, funny, and ambitious."_

"_Wow," I said. "She sounds amazing. Who is it?"_

"_You."_

I grinned at that lovely memory.

More memories of Harry and I poured into my brain.

Finally, one terrible memory of us appeared.

"_I do," I said. "But, it doesn't matter. I love you."_

"_You know what?" he asked. "I don't love you. I n fact, I hate you."_

_Tears started to stream down my face. "Don't say that."_

"_I hate you," he said again._

_I started to walk away and when I reached a safe distance, I screamed, "I will always love you!"_

I started to cry again at that painful memory that was so painful that it hurt more than when Voldemort and his Death Eaters tortured me.

I stood up and went towards Harry, who was sitting at the corner of the room. I sat down next to him with tears streaming down my face.

He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Tell me you love me," I said quietly.

He reached over and placed his lips against mine. The kiss was soft, but then grew into something bigger.

When our passionate kiss ended, Harry pressed his forehead against mine. We looked at each others eyes and became lost again.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he said. "I love you. I love you so much, you can't believe the amount. I will always be in love with you. I want you to always be happy. If you're happy by my side, then that'll make me the happiest man on earth."

I kissed him and he replied by moving his tongue against my lower lip.

I allowed him entrance and our tongues met each other.

When then stopped for oxygen.

"Harry," I said and he looked at me with those eyes that make me faint. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"This might be our final night together and I want it to be unforgettable," I said as I caress his face.

He nodded and we made love for the very first time.


	27. Chapter 27: My Brother

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Seven: My Brother

When I woke up the next day, I found a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled; they were Harry's strong arms. I kissed Harry's cheek and Harry woke up.

"Good morning, love," he kissed my neck.

"Good morning, Harry," I kissed his lips and he immediately responded.

That's when realized we were both naked.

I stood up to get our clothes, but Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

He kissed my neck again. "Come on, Hermione. A few more minutes."

I laughed, "Fine."

He started to explore my body again and I felt completely satisfied.

I suddenly laughed. "You know, I've always dreamed of having this moment with you. But, I never imagined of having the moment in a prison. At least, you're my first."

He stopped and sighed, "I wish I could say the same."

The image of Ginny went in my head and I sighed. I stood up and put on my clothes. Harry did the same.

"Mrs. Riddle?" I looked towards the door. There was Erick with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I said with irritation.

He came close to me and whispered in my ear, "There's a battle going on near the lake. The Dark Lord wants you fighting by his side."

"Where are my weapons/" I said.

"In Snape's office," Eric said.

I ran outside and there was total chaos. There were spells being thrown everywhere, painful screaming, and the smell of death.

"Hermione fucking Granger," a voice screamed.

I turned to see Ginny pointing her wand at me.

"How sad," I said. "After all these years, you don't know my middle name, Ginny Molly Weasley."

"How dare you slut!" Ginny continued to scream. "How dare you sleep with Harry! He's mine!"

That's when Harry and Erick came out of the Room of Requirements.

"Ginny, I will never be yours," Harry said. "I will always be Hermione's."

Ginny suddenly wrapped her arms around Harry. "Don't say that, she put a Love Potion on you."

Harry pulled away from her. "No, Ginny, I'm really in love with Hermione."

"Listen, Ginny," I said. "If you really love Harry and are really are my friend, then you would be happy for us. Not trying to break us apart and make our lives miserable."

Ginny's face softens, but then turned angry again. "You always knew that I love Harry, yet you still went out with him!"

"It's always about you, isn't it, Ginny?" I said. "Have you ever thought about my feelings of Harry? Did you know how much I love him and what I would do just to make him happy?"

"He was happy with me, Hermione," Ginny said. "He's pretending to like you, so he won't hurt your feelings. Remember that day when all this started? When Harry was about to kiss you and Ron interrupted it? When you realized it was a prank and ran out of the library? The next day, Harry asked you out to a Hogsmeade date because he felt sorry for you."

Ginny came closer to me and pointed her wand directly at my heart. "When you left with Draco, Luna, and Neville to your parents' funeral, they came back without you. We all thought you were dead. Draco, Luna, Neville, and all the teachers kept quiet about you. When you came back, it surprised us. You came back as a strong and different person, and Harry fell in love with the new Hermione. Not the old Hermione."

Then, suddenly Ginny screamed, "Avada Kedrava!"

Nothing happened and Ginny seemed surprised.

"Don't waste your time with Weasley, sis," Draco said as he put his arm around me. "Here."

He handed me my bow and arrows.

"So, which side are you fighting with?" I said with a grin.

"The side that you're fighting on," he grinned back.

That's when I knew that my brother will always be there for me. He's going to be there as my hunting partner, a best friend, someone to protect me, and I can do the same towards him.


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Battle

The Hermione Granger Vampire Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Final Battle

It's been nine hours and everyone was still fighting each other. Hogwarts is getting more destroyed than ever. More people were laying dead everywhere.

Suddenly, a scary thought went in my head. I haven't seen Harry and Voldemort in a while.

"Draco," I said as we continued to fight some Death Eaters. "Where are Harry and Voldy?"

"I don't know," Draco said without being distracted. "I've been thinking the same."

"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed.

I killed the Death Eater in front of me and turned around to be embraced by William and Elizabeth.

"I've missed you, guys," I said.

"Us too," Elizabeth kissed my forehead.

"We've been busy taking care of the prisoners, remember?" William said.

"Of course," I said.

"We came with our friends," Elizabeth said.

I was suddenly surrounded by thirteen other vampires.

"Thank you," I said and we all continued to fight.

It's been another two hours and Hogwarts has been completely destroyed. So we all battled near the lake.

Then, suddenly everyone stopped fighting. We all stood and watched as Harry and Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at the same time.

We then couldn't see anything as the color green and red flashed from their spells. That's all we saw: the light of those colors.

Then, the only thing we saw was the color white. When the color disappeared, we were back near the lake. That's when I saw Harry and Voldemort laying very still on the grass.

William wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry.

"Is he really dead?" I asked.

William, Elizabeth, and I walked towards them. Everyone stared at us in silence. Then, all three of us kneeled down next to Harry and Voldemort.

William kept his arm around me as I continued to cry as Elizabeth checked both Harry and Voldemort.

After a minute of checking, Elizabeth said, "They're both still alive, but very weak."

I crawled out of William's arms to sit right next to Harry. I grabbed both of his hands carefully.

"Harry," I cried and my tears fell on his face. "Don't leave me, I love you. Be strong, we all know you can defeat him for once and for all. Make us free, Harry. Make us proud and happy. Please… I love you."

I leaned and kissed him. I was surprised when his lips responded.

When the kiss ended, he caresses my face and said, "I love you too, Hermione. Always have and always will."

"How nice," a cold voice said. "They both love each other. Too bad Mudblood's going to die first."

"Hermione!" Elizabeth screamed.

Harry and I stood up and I shot my arrow at the vampire who was running towards us.

The vampire started to bleed and he took off the arrow off his chest. With my vampire speed, I got close to him and bit his neck. He fell to the ground and died.

I killed an older vampire and drank his blood.

"How does it feel to have no one to care and love you?" Harry asked Voldemort. "As Hermione was showing kindness in the time I need most, you had no one."

"I don't need anyone," Voldemort replied.

They both lifted their wands and shouted, "Avada Kedrava!" at the same time.

The flashing of the colors happened again. When it ended, I saw Voldemort fall dead on the grass.

We all cheered until we saw Harry himself fall on the grass. I ran towards him and sat down next to him, crying. I grabbed hold of his hands again.

"Don't leave me, Harry," I cried. "I love you. You're the reason I smile everyday."

"Thank you for loving me, Hermione," he said weakly. "I love you too, always remember that."

"Hermione," William said. "Bite him now."

I kissed his lips for his final kiss as a human. Then, I bit his neck slowly. He screamed in agony and it caused pain in my ears. His blood was like something from heaven.

"Hermione," William said with urgency. "Stop!"

I stopped and caressed his face, "I love you, Harry."

His eyes closed and he turned cold.

_To be continued in Part Two._


End file.
